


Kidge week drabble

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, background Shiro x Matt, inspired by kidge week, just mentioned mostly, like hella minor background, this is just a short lil thing that i don't know where it came from, where the holts and shirogane-koganes are old family friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Keith finds out he’s spending Easter with old family friends.A short Kidge drabble.





	

Keith was seriously not looking forward to Easter weekend. Not only did he have to do family stuff, but it now also included a weekend trip a whole state over to visit family friends. 

He only vaguely remembered hanging out with the Holt children before they moved away. 

One of them was Shiro’s age and the other was a year younger than him, so he figured they wouldn’t have a totally terrible time with them. 

He counted Shiro as the lucky one since him and the older Holt sibling, Matt, were old enough to have remembered each other and spent many a night online gaming. They had both tried to get their younger siblings to do the same, but neither Keith nor Katie had ever shown any interest in trying to make friends with someone so far away.

So Shiro had taken Keith’s phone, added Katie’s number and given it back to him a few days before they’d hopped in the car. 

“Okay, but why?” Keith had asked when he’d seen the new contact.

“I know you don’t have much of an interest in getting to know her, but I’m telling you now that if you spend a couple days just talking to her so that you can know a few things about her, you won’t totally want to kill yourself by the end of the weekend away,” Shiro had told him.

So he’d texted her a simple,  _ Hey Katie, this is Keith, Shiro says we should talk or something, _ and for some reason she’d responded.

 

_ Katie _

Hey Keith. Matt told me the same thing. Guess Shiro is a little more persuasive

 

_ Keith _

We don’t have to keep talking if you don’t want to. At least this way they can’t say we didn’t try.

 

_ Katie _

Normally I wouldn’t listen but since we have to spend 3 whole days together maybe we should try and actually not hate each other before you get here

 

_ Keith _

Fair enough. Lord knows we’ll need to get away from the parents as well as Shiro and Matt being gross 

 

_ Katie _

Oh my god you think they’re totally into each other too

 

_ Keith _

I think the only people who don’t know are them. Or they’re just really good at pretending

 

_ Katie _

I swear to god I’ll be able to find bigfoot before they get their act together

 

_ Keith _

… what, you don’t think bigfoot would be easy to find?

_ Katie _

If he was, I would have found him already. Stupid thing is harder to find than one might think

 

_ Keith _

Point taken. 

Wait, does that mean you’ve actually tried looking for him too?

 

For the following days leading up until their trip, Keith spent most of his time texting her. 

He found out a few more things about her during their conversations. 

She prefered to be called Pidge (and so he changed her contact name).

She was also totally into conspiracy theories and aliens.

She had been bumped ahead a year in school, so the two of them were in the same grade.

Her two best friends were about as far from the people you’d expect someone like her to be friends with and Keith had a moment where he actually remembered the two of them, a loud-mouthed bean pole named Lance and a big softie named Hunk. 

Unfortunately along with those memories, Keith had also remembered being teased mercilessly by Shiro about having a childhood crush on her, but not about actually having any feelings for her at all, so he figured Shiro was just being an eight year old jerk at the time. 

 

The day of their trip, Keith updated Pidge on all that was going on until they left, and then she kept him company on the trip until he fell asleep an hour into the six hour drive. 

He woke up when they’d made a pit stop to five missed texts from her, and he replied, apologizing for falling asleep during their conversation.

“You’ve been texting Pidge a lot lately,” Shiro remarked when Keith hadn’t looked up from his phone in the better part of ten minutes.

“Well you said we should get to know each other a little better, so we have been. Figured we should make sure we were kind of friends so we have someone to hang out with while you’re off doing god knows what with Matt,” Keith replied, still not taking his gaze off the phone.

Shiro’s cheeks reddened, but he was otherwise unfazed by the comment. “Well I’m glad you’re getting along. I don’t know why it took you two so long to realize you had a lot in common.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. No need to say I told you so.” 

Keith looked up from his phone when Shiro was a little too quiet and saw his brother smirking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about how much you guys used to play when we were younger.”

“Shiro, don’t go on about this again. I don’t even remember having a thing for her when I was little, and I sure as hell don’t now.”

“If you so say little bro.”

Keith rolled his eyes and continued texting Pidge, letting her know when they were only about fifteen minutes from arriving. When they got out of the car, Shiro winked at him and Keith sighed, shaking his head. He had no idea where Shiro was getting his crazy ideas from.

“Keith! Shiro!” Matt called from the front door and walked out to meet them at the car. Matt held out a hand to him for a fist bump and then gave Shiro a hug. If it lingered, no one made any mention of it. 

Behind him, Keith heard a voice call out, “hey guys!”

Glancing around Matt and Shiro’s bodies, he saw a shorter person who looked a lot like Matt walking towards them.

Shiro waved and called back, “hey Pidge, long time no see.”

She hugged Shiro when she got to them and then turned to face Keith with a smile and said, “nice to finally talk to you in person Keith.”

Keith choked out a, “you too,” and attempted to fight the blush that had been working its way up his neck.

Oh shit, she was cute.

_ Shiro was never going to let him hear the end of this.  _


End file.
